Caine Holloway
}}Caine Holloway (Cainerne in game) was born the youngest of three in Silverpine Forest. He was sent to Gilneas and raised as a Harvest Witch after showing promising nature magic. He was bitten during the worgen attacks and turned. After leaving Gilneas, he continued to study as a druid with the Night Elves. He's a good man with no heart for war or conflict. He wants the unobtainable and he knows it. He works as a healer, typically for free. He can be found at Calvaluna on Tumblr. History Early years Caine was born in Silverpine Forest, near Pyrewood Village. He was the youngest of three, having both an older sister, Leah, and an older brother, Tate. He began showing an aptitude for nature magic and healing as a young child and, by the age of eight, he was sent off to Gilneas to live in the Highlands with a Harvest Witch named Clair Hearthgrove. He studied well and took quickly to the training. He integrated himself in Gilnean society only a little, mostly sticking to the outskirts. Despite that he did not date anyone during his training, he realized early on that he wasn't interested in women. As for his family, he received semi-regular letters from them up until a couple of months before the worgen attack on Gilneas. He learned, afterward, that they had been killed. The Curse When the worgen attacked Gilneas, those in the Highlands were hit first, being closer to the Greymane Wall. Caine was bitten while out, though he hadn't seen his attacker well and had thought it to just be a large wolf. He returned to Clair who, on his word of it being a wolf and nothing else, patched him up. He didn't understand that he was shifting until it was too late, having never taken any animal form before this. Clair was caught in the transformation and was killed by him, when he lost control. He was caught, like so many worgen were, and given an experimental potion to regain his mind. To this day, he only has vague flashes of the things he did while he had no control. It's not that he wasn't aware, more that his mind has blocked it from him. The memories were too painful. He remembers that he killed Clair, but not the how anymore. The Night Elves used the Scythe of Elune to help he and others find balance and allowed those turned to take human form, once more. Caine took a liking to these elves and learned of their druids, leaving to study with them once Gilneas had been evacuated. As with Harvest Witch magics, he took to the druidic studies. There were many similarities, he found, but he also learned how to shift into animal forms, something Harvest Witches didn't do. Though he doesn't use his shifts often for any purpose other than to wander around, he can now become a cat, stag, owl, or dolphin. He spent a good while after Gilneas studying in Darnassus and Moonglade. The Legion With the return of the Burning Legion and the growing importance of the Broken Isles, the struggle of the druids in Val'sharah caught Caine's attention. Though he was certainly no Archdruid, he made his way to the Isles to do what he could to push back the Emerald Nightmare and help out. He worked, mostly, alongside the Druids of the Grove, though he assisted with others, where he could. He found himself getting along with the Grove more than other branches of druids. He was present when Ysera, the Dreamer, was killed at the Temple of Elune. This dismayed him quite a bit as he'd truly grown to respect the former aspect. During this time, he met a young Night Elf druid named Abel and the two quickly grew close, Caine eventually developing feelings for him. However, Abel was lost in the fight against the Burning Legion. Caine continued the fight against the Emerald Nightmare, occasionally entering it through various entrances around Azeroth. One such entrance was in Darkshore. While there, he bonded with a very young orphaned Moonkin hatchling, naming her Clair after the Harvest Witch who had taught him. He took Clair everywhere with him, nursing her and raising her. The War Caine continued to stay in Val'sharah, even after the Legion's defeat at Antorus. He made occasional trips through the Dreamway to visit various places, mostly Darnassus, Moonglade, and Stormwind. On these trips, Clair was almost always by his side. His world shook, however, when the news of the attack on Darkshore reached him and he learned of what had befallen those in Teldrassil. The world tree had burned and, with it, so many people he had once known. He buried himself in his work, where he could, but began distancing himself as the Night Elves around him grew increasingly more agitated. He realized it was for good reason, but he still couldn't stand behind a war. He has been to Kul'Tiras, if only briefly, but prefers to travel to places like Darkshore and offer his healing to those there. He's non-discriminatory in his healing, helping both Alliance and Horde alike. Caine is of the firm belief that many Horde have been just as forced in this war as the Alliance have. He's also begun spending increasingly more time in Stormwind, speaking with the Darnassian and Gilnean refugees there. Appearance Most often, Caine can be found in human form. He stands at 6' as a human. He is a thin, lean man, though, he's got a little muscle to him and is probably stronger than he looks. His rather handsome expression is soft and sweet and it carries an air of welcoming to it. He has dark brown hair and a little scruff (mostly just five o'clock shadow). His chest is bare. All in all, he's fairly attractive. In all forms, he has gentle, light blue eyes. As a worgen, He's grey of fur with an unkempt mane. No fur grows over a claw mark scar going from his right shoulder down part of his back, this is found in every form. He still keeps the thinness from his human form and remains as gentle-looking as always. However, he doesn't have the best grip on his emotions in this form and can become angry, at times, though it fades quickly. Druid Forms Cat Form The least used of all of Caine's forms, he appears as a dark brown lion, thin and underfed. Stag Form Caine's stag form is thinner and smaller than many other druids. He's a brown stag with a smaller than usual antler size. Baubles and ribbons dangle from his antlers. Bird Form His owl form is his most often used form. It's massive, large enough for a person to ride on the back of. Unlike many Gilnean druids, his form is that of an owl, similar to a barn owl in coloring. Personality Caine is a good man and tries to do what he can to remain so. He is gentle, kind, and caring with no heart for violence. He's well educated and tries to use this to help, when he can. He's peaceful and a healer, wanting nothing more than to help people. All people. Caine is of the firm belief that everyone matters and deserves life and kindness, no matter their faction, race, or species. He realizes he is in the minority, but is unwavering in his beliefs. He cannot stand prejudice. As a worgen, however, Caine has a little less of a grip on his emotions and can become angered and even resort to mild violence, though he refuses to go further unless absolutely necessary. Still, even succumbing to mild violence is something he absolutely hates doing. Companions Clair Clair is a orphan moonkin hatchling that Caine found while in Darkshore. The two quickly grew a close bond with one another. Caine considers her a friend and companion and, occasionally, even acts as if she's his own feral bird-child. He hates to think that, at some point, he will have to let her go to live with her own kind permanently. She has a biting problem, but he has no issues with that. Allanon Allanon is a Nether Faerie Dragon that Caine encountered while in Feralas. The young fae dragon has been injured and, once Caine help him, he grew attached to the druid. Caine decided to let Allanon follow him to Val'sharah to live with him. Occasionally, he can be seen following Caine around. Trivia * Caine is rarely in Worgen form. * Caine and Abel met due to being named like the brothers in the Bible. * Caine was started on Wyrmrest Accord and then transferred. * Allanon is a name from The Shannara Chronicles. * Caine's fc / vc is Torrance Coombs in his role as Bash on CW's Reign. * Clair's name spelling is a reference to Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy. OOC Information * Caine's siblings are open to being RPed (bodies not found). * Rper has 14+ years of rp experience. * Caine is rped on Tumblr, link in bio. He is multiverse there. * Looking for someone to do art of Caine. Category:Worgen Category:Druids of the Grove Category:Druids Category:Harvest Witches Category:Grand Alliance Category:Characters Category:Gilnean